<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight for Love by LadyLockwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810272">Fight for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLockwood/pseuds/LadyLockwood'>LadyLockwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cora is the dark one in this, F/F, She's actually kinda cool, Snow isn't a blabber mouth, and a bit older when Regina marries her father, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLockwood/pseuds/LadyLockwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is queen of the White Kingdom but all she wants is to be with her true love, Emma Swan. Emma is captured and dying and Regina doesn't know how to get her free. With the help of some friends, can Regina save Emma in time?</p>
<p>Note: title is a work in progress. If anyone has better suggestions I'm open to them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Marian/Mulan (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Hopefully y'all enjoy this. I'm not a writer but this has been floating in my head for years now so I'm taking a stab at a multi chapter fic. I'm not sure how often this will get updated but I'll try to do it at least every two weeks. No promises though. I work fulltime and when I do work it's 12 hour shifts so definitely no updates at the beginning of the week. Most likely Fridays or Saturdays. I also love feedback or just chatting! Suggestions are always welcome but just blatant rudeness will be deleted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The queen slid through the hidden passage to meet with her imprisoned love. Her true love. Not many people got the joy of finding their true love, but Regina Mills was one and hers was currently locked in the dungeon.</p>
<p>“I brought some food for you, my love.” Regina watched as a weak body slowly made its way towards Regina. The queen tried to hold back her tears as a shaky hand took the food. Seeing Regina’s tears, a calloused hand reached up to cup the brunette’s cheek. The tears finally escaped and fell down Regina’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Hey, Regina. We’re going to get me out of here one way or another.” Grabbing the hand on her cheek, Regina turned her head to kiss the palm. “It’s been six months, Emma. I’m no closer to figuring anything out and you keep getting weaker. I fear I’m going to lose you.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to lose me. We’ll figure something out. In the meantime, I need you to keep being strong. Can you do that for me?” Nodding while trying to hold back a sob, Regina presses another kiss to Emma’s palm. “Anything for you, my love.”</p>
<p>Both women heard yelling at the entrance to the dungeon and turned their heads toward the noise. “Regina, get out of here before they find you.” With tears cascading down her face, Regina stood up on shaky legs. “I love you, Emma.” Slowly dragging herself away from the door to her cell, Emma stopped to reply, “I love you too, Regina. Always.”</p>
<p>With the voices nearing, Regina quickly went back into the secret passage and slipped back into her room unnoticed. Falling onto her bed, the sobs came full force. Hugging a pillow, Reginal continued to cry into the night until she fell asleep from exhaustion and dreamt of how it all started.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two years ago:</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina ran into the stables, happy to get away from her mother and ready to ride Rocinante. An unfamiliar shock of blonde, curly hair immediately entered Regina’s view when she arrived. She had completely forgotten ther her mother told her about the new stable girl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi! You must be Regina. I’m Emma Swan. Nice to meet you.” After a few seconds, Regina realized she had just been staring. She quickly told the proffered hand to shake it. “Yes, I’m Regina. It’s nice to meet you too.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina was confused when the gorgeous blond in front of her stated chickling. “Uh, Regina? Can I have my hand back? I need to get back to work.” When the brunette realized she was still shaking Emma’s hand, she dropped it as if it were on fire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“S-sorry. I’ll let you get back to work.” Regina took a few steps back and watched Emma as she was barreling the hay and was entranced by the young woman’s muscles. Regina knew why her mother hired a stable girl instead of a boy, but little did her parents know where Regina’s interests actually laid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a few minutes, Regina broke away from her thought and mounted Rocinante. After a while of riding, the brunette realized she was not going to be able to get the blonde out of her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Emma! Come down from there. You’re going to get hurt!” A few months after Emma started working for the Mills, Regina quickly learned several things: Emma was adventurous, she was as stubborn as Regina, and she injured a lot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So far, the injuries have been minor, and Emma has been able to hide them from Cora Mills, but Regina never stops worrying about the blonde. It didn’t take long for her to fall for Emma. Her mother would scoff at her for thinking she was in love at sixteen, but she knows she is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, whether or not Emma felt the same way, Regina wasn’t sure. “I’ll be fine, Regina! I climb trees all the time!” Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde. “And yet you fall every time. What if this time you get seriously injured?” Emma’s answer to that question was to climb higher.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really, Emma? You’re such a child.” After being pleased with her view, Emma starts her decent. “A child? We’re the same age!” Regina lets out a sigh of relief at seeing Emma climbing down. “Yet, who is the more mature one out of the two of us?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as Regina finished speaking, a sickening cracking noise can be heard as the branch Emma was on breaks. The brunette can only watch on in horror as Emma falls from halfway up the tree. “Emma!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde lands on her back and doesn’t move out of fear she might have broken something. Regina is immediately by her side, tears streaming down her face. “Emma? Emma, love, please say something.” Emma tries to speak but her words just come out as a groan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, you idiot. You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Emma chuckles before groaning again in pain. “I’d rather you call me love than an idiot.” The brunette immediately blushes upon realizing what she called the other woman.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sitting up with a grunt, Emma looks at the blushing brunette. “Oh, I think I bruised my spine. Does that mean you love me?” Fear swallows Regina as she scrambles to come up with an answer. “Of course, we’re friends. Friends love each other.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma does not look convinced. “Regina, I highly doubt friends call each other ‘love’. Do you love me?” Now that she knows she can’t deny it, Regina reaches up with her hand to cup Emma’s cheek. “Yes, Emma. I love you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma beams at Regina’s words. “You love me as in you’re in love with me? That my charms swept you off your feet? That you just couldn’t resist me?” Laughing at Emma’s wiggling eyebrows, Regina brings her other hand up to Emma’s face. “I am in love with you, Emma Swan.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina pulls the other woman’s face towards her own and slowly kisses the person she’s been dreaming of kissing. Shortly after they break for air, Emma wraps her arms tighter around a slim waist, bringing Regina in for another kiss. “Good, because I’m in love with you, Regina Mills.”</em>
</p>
<p>Another week passed with Regina no closer to figuring out how to get Emma out of her cell so the both of them could run away. She had just gotten back from seeing Emma and upon entering her room she immediately went to her vanity and sat down to read over more spell books, willing the tears to stop.</p>
<p>After a moment Regina was startled by a throat being cleared. Whipping around, brown eyes fell upon a young woman. “Snow, what are you doing in my room?” Snow White was her husband’s, King Leopold, daughter therefore she was supposed to be the girl’s stepmother even though Regina was only two years older.</p>
<p>“Who is Emma?” Regina fearfully looked into eyes that held unshed tears. The queen stood up and headed to her closet, not saying a word. “Regina, you can tell me. I just want you happy. You’re more like a sister to me than anything. I want to help.”</p>
<p>At that Regina started sobbing and Snow ran to her and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. After a while, the sobs subsided, and Regina started to explain. “She’s my true love. I know because of how my heart aches when we’re apart and how happy it is when we’re together. She was my stable girl when we fell in love and now, she’s in your father’s dungeon.”</p>
<p>Snow pulled back so she was able to get a better look at Regina’s face. Seeing the utter devastation of the older woman’s face, she knew what she heard was the truth. “How did she end up there? Why would Father do that?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>